


章鱼香肠

by kaimumumumu



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaimumumumu/pseuds/kaimumumumu
Summary: JJONAKxRYUJEHONG，第二赛季开始的故事





	章鱼香肠

洛杉矶今天还在下雨，很细的雨，在基地往外望的时候以为是稀薄的雾气。

JJONAK睁开眼已经是6点，气喘吁吁的，仿佛在梦中溺了水。梦的内容早就模糊不清，只有异样的感觉残留在脑海一隅。

JJONAK转过头，看到床头柜的闹钟离吵醒室友还有半个小时。

从被窝里伸出来的手在枕头边摩挲许久，终于找到眼镜，架到鼻梁上，然后再用手指在镜片和脸之间钻进去揉了揉眼角。

“啊……”茫然的一声轻叹，JJONAK起身穿好衣服洗漱完毕后，摸着墙壁走下楼。

客厅开了灯，只有Ark坐在沙发上，在看书。

“早啊。”Ark也注意到JJONAK下楼，抬头微笑。

“早。”JJONAK打着哈欠，顺手摸摸肚子，有点饿了。

纽约队基地的冰箱里塞满了每个人最喜欢吃的东西，大多不是很健康，这已经被主厨警告过了。

JJONAK喜欢喝牛奶，冰箱门上一排全是各种口味的牛奶，都是他的，又全都开了封。

在冰箱前犹豫了一会儿，终于下手拿出靠最边缘的一盒，打开闻了闻，还好，没变质。

有点冰，JJONAK微微抿一口，适应了温度后，再大口地喝起来，长灌一会儿后，发出了“哈——”的叹气声，活像个小老头。

Ark的笑声毫不掩饰在背后响起，JJONAK回头，Ark笑得更过分了。

“怎么了？”JJONAK疑惑地问。

“白胡子哈哈哈。”Ark用手在上嘴唇划了一圈。

JJONAK抬手用手背慌忙擦着嘴，这回又像个小孩子。

赛场上的JJONAK像个大魔王，采访时的JJONAK又像个嘴欠的叛逆青年，在其他地方又显露出他的稚嫩，尤其令人琢磨不透。

“等大家起来就可以吃早饭了。”主厨不知从哪儿钻了出来，袖子撩得高高的，看来已经完成了早餐的准备工作了。

话音刚落，楼梯上陆续传来沉重的脚步声，先是sbob，然后是pine……

今天是守望先锋联赛第二赛季的第一天，纽约对战波士顿，他们已经在赛前充分备战，分析了波士顿现有成员的特点和可能产生的战术，但昨天训练很早就结束了。并不是因为轻敌，他们在训练结束后，每个人都接受了很长时间的心理医生面谈。

纽约是败者，在上个赛季输得很惨，辜负了大家的期待，止步决赛，每个人的心里都留下了不少的创伤，这次的号角战很大程度影响着以后的赛程。所以一定要抛开所有的杂念，尽自己的全力打好每一场比赛。

JJONAK不知道其他成员是怎么接受面谈的，他在和心理医生谈的时候止不住又偷偷流了眼泪，这件事谁也不知道。

早餐是韩国传统菜汤和米饭，让所有人都感受到了家乡的味道，令人心安。

教练一直在餐桌上逗趣，队员时不时吐槽，偷吃其他人碗里的东西，完全不像等下要去开始打第一战的样子。

出发的时候到了，7点，教练开车带着队员们上路，只要开半个小时就能到暴雪竞技场了。

JJONAK坐在pine左边，靠着最左边的车窗，执着地开着窗，Ark见状说：“还在下雨呢，别淋感冒了。”

“没事的，这种雨。”JJONAK为了证明自己说的话，还偏着脑袋伸出舌头去接雨水。

“噫！”sbob怪叫了一声。

车速不快，足够看清街景，从他们的基地的位置出一个街区就来到很繁华的商业街了。

JJONAK看到街边挂着很多心形的气球，还有很多Happy v什么的很长的英文句子。

“这都什么啊？今天是什么特殊的日子吗？”JJONAK问。

“这你都不知道？情人节啊情人节！情侣秀恩爱的日子，你没有女朋友吧跟你没关系的节日。”pine笑着说。

情人节……完了！

“教练！！！教练！！我有很重要的东西落下了，快！快回去！”JJONAK疯狂拍打教练的椅子。

“卧槽，你小子干什么！这才开出来没几分钟，怎么不早想起来！”教练嘴里骂骂咧咧但还是乖乖掉头了。

“快！快！！”

回到基地，只有JJONAK下车了，其他人都在车里撑着脑袋等着。

JJONAK从来没跑这么快过，从门口到二楼估计只用了十秒，“哐”地一声打开卧室门，在光滑的地板上溜过去，猛地把乱糟糟的被子掀开，丢出枕头，他终于找到了从韩国带来的，日日夜夜收在枕头下的东西。

“好了，我拿到了，走吧。”

其实大家都很好奇到底拿了啥，但JJONAK就死攥在手里不让任何人看。

而且，全程露出诡异的笑容，没多久，就没人想要关注这件事了。

车还没开到暴雪竞技场附近，就已经能看到很多穿着不同队服的粉丝们在路上，顺着车道一路开过去，不少粉丝看到了窗口的JJONAK并热情地打招呼。

在竞技场门口更是被粉丝们围的水泄不通，闲聊的，拿着一大堆礼物蹲喜欢的选手的，扛着相机捕捉每个镜头的人。

这时，纽约队的人就会先下车，作为粉丝福利之一，一边走向选手专属通道，一边签名合照，堪比明星走红地毯。

陆续能看到已经有很多队都到了，JJONAK在人群中踮起脚，想掌握现在的动态，看清楚到底是谁来了。

直到有一大波欢呼——“ryujehong！it's ryujehong！”

一群人涌了过去，在高空中有一只手高高举起，手腕上戴着熟悉的金链条和戒指，是他。

在人群的缝隙中，JJONAK看到了ryujehong的模样，虽然已经见了很多次他剪了新发型的样子，却显得格外帅气，而且，好像……有点变瘦了？还是被周围的人对比出来的结果？

临开场15分钟，人陆陆续续都进场了，首场没有比赛的队伍就在后台候着。纽约队的休息室离首尔队的不远，大概隔了三四个房间。

JJONAK不知道要装作不经意路过或者目的明确地进去，如果GIDO还在首尔就好了……

JJONAK趁着大家都在闲聊的工夫，借着上厕所的理由偷偷溜了出去。

外面全是各种工作人员和媒体在走廊上穿来穿去，外国人身材高大，JJONAK混入其中仿佛误入巨人国的人类。

厕所在首尔队休息室的那个方向，他急匆匆路过，瞄了一眼。怎么不在？首尔休息室的门大开着，每一个座位都看得清清楚楚。

为了避免逗留太久，JJONAK还是离开了，顺路走下去，路过了厕所，想着算了，不如绕一圈再回休息室好了。

在近似自暴自弃的情绪下，剩下的只是漫无目的的行走，只是在某个瞬间，脚下踩到了阳光，才意识到原来外面放晴了。

顺着阳光的轨迹抬头，是通向暴雪庭院的玻璃走廊，阳光洒在上面晶莹剔透的像刚出炉的糖浆。

然后他看到了一个熟悉的脑袋在庭院的雕像下的长椅若隐若现。

如果没猜错的话……

JJONAK抱着某种信念毅然走向了庭院之路，玻璃门很重，要靠身体的全部力量压在上面才能打开。

庭院的草地还有雨露挂在上面，沾湿了球鞋的表面，还挂上了些许泥土。

“济鸿哥。”

JJONAK看到侧影已经猜得八九不离十了，还是试探性地叫了声。

对方猛地回头，有一颗饭粒黏在了嘴角，睁大双眼一脸惊讶。

“你怎么在这？”

这话我才想问吧。JJONAK不禁内心吐槽了一下。

“赛前散散步。”JJONAK挠了挠后脑勺，撒谎时不自然的小习惯。

“哦。”其实对此也没有什么太大兴趣的ryujehong又重新端起手里的东西。

那是一盒非常精致小巧的便当盒，里面有一个安娜形状的米团，还有鸡蛋卷，海苔，里面甚至还有几个章鱼形状的小香肠，小小的触角因为被煎过向外卷翘着。

“哥在吃早饭吗？”JJONAK探着头，还想看看便当盒里还有什么。

“不是，早饭吃过了，这是粉丝送的。”ryujehong笑了出来，继续说，“虽然我在减肥，但是那个可爱的女孩子说这是她今天一大早给我做的，冷了就不好吃了。”

JJONAK点点头，说：“看起来很好吃的样子。”

“那当然。”ryujehong用手背抹了抹嘴，那颗顽固的饭粒终于被意识到，顺势被他送到嘴边吃掉了，然后舔了舔嘴角。

JJONAK看着这一幕下意识吞了吞口水。

“你看这个，她跟我说这叫幸运章鱼。”ryujehong从吃的一片狼藉的便当盒中夹出留在角落里的小香肠。

JJONAK知道，ryujehong的习惯是好吃的总是留在最后吃。

“哪里幸运了？”说着，ryujehong嗷呜一口吃掉，然后露出一副满足的表情。

Ryujehong意识到JJONAK直勾勾看着自己，突然有点不好意思，问了句：“怎么，你也想吃吗？”

JJONAK点点头，ryujehong见状大度地把便当盒伸到他面前，“喏。”

“哥，我刚刚上了厕所。”JJONAK眨眨眼，看起来尽可能真诚而困惑。

“哈？你小子又上厕所不洗手！！真恶心！”ryujehong一脸嫌弃，极不情愿地夹起香肠递到JJONAK嘴边。

JJONAK学着ryujehong的样子也是一口含住，在嘴里咀嚼的时候感受到淡淡的黑胡椒味，淀粉不多，肉很有韧劲，还残留着些许余温和汁水。

“好吃。”JJONAK笑得像个小孩子，“谢谢哥。”

“臭小子。”ryujehong作势要打他，手却慢慢放下。

可能这是最好的时机了，一来一往的模式最不会引起反感。

“哥，我也有个东西要送给你。”JJONAK鼓起勇气，从裤子口袋里摸出一样东西。

“啥？”ryujehong挑起眉头，将信将疑的模样。

JJONAK摊开手，在手掌里的是一条红色的绳子，吊着一个金色的小猪。

“黄金的吗？”ryujehong瞪大了双眼。

JJONAK点点头，说：“这是项链。”

这其实是上次他在网上偶然看到一个中国春节的广告，圆滚滚的小猪，泛着金灿灿的光，纯黄金，脑子里一瞬间就浮现出济鸿哥的形象，想都没想就下单买了。

过了大半个月也没找到什么机会送，直到今天，比赛的第一天，总算能不用死皮赖脸地约他也能见到他了。

这次一定要送出去。JJONAK心想。

“很贵吧，你小子乱花钱干什么？”ryujehong撇了撇嘴，一遍不满又一遍看了好几遍吊坠。

“不贵的！是我的零花钱的一小部分买的！”JJONAK急忙解释，但其实他的零花钱也很多。

“干嘛突然给我送礼？你想干什么？嗯？”ryujehong突然非常谨慎。

JJONAK想了想，说：“今天是首赛，想给哥祝福，你看，就跟那个幸运章鱼一样，这个，这个是幸运猪！”

其实今天还是情人节。（x）

听起来好像非常合情合理，ryujehong有点犹豫，但还是接过去了，拿起来仔细看了看。“很配我嘛！多可爱！”

可不是嘛！JJONAK心里暗想，但却忍住不把它说出口。

“谢了。”ryujehong顺手就把它挂在了脖子上，甚是满意，看着JJONAK露出傻乎乎的笑容，想了想，夹起最后一个“幸运章鱼”。

“作为回礼，再给你吃一个。”

第二个和第一个一样，JJONAK都从中吃出了幸福的味道，低头吃的时候，还能闻到ryujehong身上肥皂的清香。

“哥，今天的比赛，加油！”JJONAK其实有很多很多话想说，但最后作为他的现有立场，只能这么说。

“哦！你也是啊！波士顿队是吧，可别轻敌了。”ryujehong握紧拳头轻轻锤了锤JJONAK的肩头，鼓励性的动作。

“知道。”JJONAK低着头。

“看着吧，首尔今天一定会赢的，我们可是有fissure！”ryujehong边说边收拾便当盒，从椅子上起身，顺势拍了拍屁股上的灰尘。

“他可是很强的……”ryujehong像个念念叨叨的老头子，丢下JJONAK一个人，慢慢远去。

“哥，首尔会赢的，因为有你啊！”JJONAK朝着背影大声喊道，从第三视角仿佛某个爱情电影里的场景。

Ryujehong定在原地大概有两三秒，然后扯了个笑容，说：“臭小子。”

JJONAK还是不依不饶，继续喊道：“哥，记得明天说好的！”

越走越远的ryujehong听到了，但高扬着手，随意在空中挥着，不像是一种回答，也没有明确拒绝的意思。

突然，暴雪竞技场里传出了炸裂的欢呼声，一切都开幕了。


End file.
